


Hallowed Be Thy Name

by eric_idle_rules



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Priest Kink, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eric_idle_rules/pseuds/eric_idle_rules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The past six years of his life have been dedicated to the church, to the Holy Bible, to his fellow churchgoers.  He was ordained at the age of twenty-six and has been holding services for the past two years.  He’s dealt with his fair share of screaming, crying children, of teens who clearly don’t want to listen to an hour long sermon, of middle aged men and women coming into church to try and rid themselves of guilt of some torrid affair.</p>
<p>He’s been able to handle every challenge thrown in his path.  Until one day, Seth Rollins starts coming to his church.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallowed Be Thy Name

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing happened thanks to a little inspiration from homo-pink. She has the dirtiest mind...
> 
> Also, Seth's 16 in this, so it's not extreme underage, but if that makes you uncomfortable, please don't read this.

At sixteen years old, Dean Ambrose’s life consisted nothing of fighting, fucking, drinking and drugs. He spewed nothing but hate towards his family, towards his classmates, until he finally dropped out of school and left his home. He spent a year living on the streets, bitter and angry at his life. 

Until, at seventeen, he was saved. He’d been found with a needle in his arm, nearly lifeless. He was rushed to the hospital and doctors gave him his life back in one sense. But it was Father Michael who truly gave him his life back. He helped him to see the error of his ways, helped him find the light. Father Michael was patient with him, was there for him during his withdrawals, read him passages from the Bible in his soothing timbre whenever Dean hit a rough patch. 

He continued on with the church, owing them his life. He moved up the ranks, always learning and studying, constantly trying to become a better man. 

And that’s why, at twenty, he decided that he wanted to become ordained. He wanted to become like Father Michael, able to help those in need, to extend a hand to those in a position similar to where he was just three years prior. 

The past six years of his life have been dedicated to the church, to the Holy Bible, to his fellow churchgoers. He was ordained at the age of twenty-six and has been holding services for the past two years. He’s dealt with his fair share of screaming, crying children, of teens who clearly don’t want to listen to an hour long sermon, of middle aged men and women coming into church to try and rid themselves of guilt of some torrid affair.

He’s been able to handle every challenge thrown in his path. Until one day, Seth Rollins starts coming to his church. Dean always notices when there are newcomers, and he always tries to introduce himself. So he does that with the Rollins family, and that’s when he learns Seth’s one of the teenagers who clearly has better places to be on a Sunday morning than church, even though he would probably be on his phone just as much if he had stayed home as he is sitting in the pew. His lips don’t move when they’re reciting their prayers, doesn’t even mumble an amen at the end of the Our Father. He’s sure that his parents are forcing him to come, making him forcibly stand up to join the communion line, probably not even realizing that once he reaches Father Dean, he sticks his tongue out and waggles his brows at him until he drops the communion wafer on his tongue.

But Dean tries to focus on the other churchgoers, the ones who are there because they want to be, the ones who are there to make a difference in their lives, as well as the lives of others. 

However, Seth Rollins is very persistent. 

Not many people go to confession anymore, it’s mainly an older crowd, one that sticks to the traditions from when they were young. There are a few younger people, though, that trickle in once in a while. Such as Seth. 

“I’m new to this thing,” Seth says as he settles himself into the confession box. “Can you give me a tutorial on this?”

“Ask for your forgiveness and state your sins.”

“You mean that whole forgive me, Father, for I have sinned crap?”

“Yes.”

“Ok. Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned,” Seth begins. “I think about sex all the time. Nothing but sex. I jerk off at least twice a day, every day. At least. I mean, shit, eating a popsicle has me wondering how good I’d be at deepthroating. I bet I’d be pretty good at it. And then just, like, sucking out of a straw has me wanting to know what dick tastes like. And it’s not like I can suck my own, trust me, I tried.”

Dean’s sitting on the other side, trying to remain neutral to all this. He’s not sure if Seth is trying to mess with him, or if he’s being serious, but he answers as he normally would. “Having sexual thoughts are completely natural.” Though he doesn’t know if drinking through a straw and thinking about sucking dick is a completely normal thought. “It’s just a matter of controlling those thoughts and urges. Do you act upon them?”

“Like I said, I jerk off at least twice a day. But that’s only because I haven’t found anyone whose dick I wanna suck yet. My family just moved here, so I don’t know anyone that well. How about you, old man? I could suck your dick. You ever had your dick sucked?”

Dean really doesn’t know how to react to that. He’s a twenty-eight year old man, he should not be hearing words like that come out of the mouth of a teenager. “That is completely unnecessary. How old are you, Seth? Fifteen? Sixteen? You should not be speaking like that; you’re still far too young to be concerning yourself with those matters.”

“I’m sixteen,” he answers.

Dean thinks back to his life, how he was at sixteen. How Seth’s just like him. He smiles a little, thinking of how far he’s come in just over a decade. “I remember being your age. I remember being just like you.” He hears Seth scoff at that, but continues on, “You might not believe me, but I’ve come a long way through the power of faith. And you can, too. I want you to go home tonight and recite ten Hail Mary’s and two Our Fathers.”

“Thanks, Father. Keep that offer in mind, though. I know I will when I jerk off tonight. After I finish praying, of course.” With that, he steps out of the confession box and leaves. 

Dean remains seated on his side, knowing that Seth isn’t going to say a single prayer that night.

Seth doesn’t come to confession for a while. However, he does join the afterschool teen youth group that Dean runs. They meet twice a week, and Seth’s bright, smiling face is always there. There are five teens in the group who meet regularly, along with several others that appear once in a while, and then there are always some who show up for one then never show up again. But once Seth starts going, he’s there every day. 

Dean tries to teach them the ways of the Lord. And the five that always show up listen, most of the stragglers listen, but he knows that Seth really doesn’t give a shit. 

At the end of the third week with Seth in the class, he lingers behind. “Can I help you?” Dean asks.

“Just wanted to let you know how much I’ve been enjoying this time here,” Seth tells him, though he’s got this grin on his face that makes Dean certain he’s lying.

“Really? I must say, I’m surprised to hear that.”

“Surprised? C’mon, Father. I get to sit here and look at you for a couple extra hours each week. What’s wrong with that?” Seth asks.

Dean can feel his cheeks heat up, flashing back to what Seth told him in the confession box. “Seth, I told you—”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m too young to concern myself with such matters. Look, just because your prude ass doesn’t think about sex doesn’t mean that the rest of us don’t.”

And goddamn if that doesn’t turn Dean on. He hasn’t thought of having sex for a solid ten years, it’s been even longer since he had sex, not since he was Seth’s age. “Seth, this is not an appropriate conversation to be having.”

“Fine, fine. Oh, by the way, I licked one of your little wafer crackers. They taste like shit.”

“You— you _licked_ the body of Christ?!” Dean exclaims.

Seth pulls his baseball cap out of his back pocket and sets it on his head at just the right crooked angle, matching the crooked grin still plastered on his face. “Well, your ancient ass won’t put out, so…” He holds his fingers up to his lips in a ‘V’ and waggles his tongue at Dean. And with that, he turns and leaves, leaving a very flustered priest in his wake. 

After the last session of the youth group, Dean’s perpetually flustered around Seth. Especially since Seth is constantly licking his lips whenever he notices Dean glancing in his direction. 

Once this session is over, Dean asks Seth to stay behind. “You finally decide to put out?” Seth asks once everyone else has left.

Dean just shakes his head. “What is the purpose of you coming to these group meetings?” Dean asks. “Do you truly want to better yourself through the Lord?”

“Of course,” Seth answers. “Told you two days ago that I’m enjoying my time here, or did you already forget?”

“No. I didn’t forget. Believe me.”

“I believe you. I mean, you don’t lie, right? Cuz that’d be a sin.” 

“Right. But if you’re only here…” Dean takes a breath and starts over, “If you’re only here for me, I would suggest you look to someone more your own age for those matters.”

Seth cocks an eyebrow at him. “Are you kicking me out of the group? I like listening to you talk, you know.”

“I wouldn’t kick you out, no, but I want you to be part of this because you _want_ to be. Not just… to listen to me.”

“Nah, I like the whole experience.”

“You know, I used to be a whole lot like you,” Dean admits, to which Seth scoffs. 

“Yeah, right.”

“I used to think that religion was a joke, had no reason for it when I was sixteen and living day by day, on my own and on the streets. Where was God when I was alone and hungry? And then I overdosed on heroin.” He hasn’t told this to a lot of people, most not knowing his story and how he found religion. But he hopes that Seth can connect to this, so he tells him. “I would have died had it not been for the man who became my mentor, Father Michael. He found me, had me rushed to the hospital, and then he helped me to recover. Mentally, physically and spiritually.”

Seth is _very_ shocked to learn all this about Dean. He never would have guessed he had a life like that given how he is now. “And, what? You think you can save me like Mikey saved you?”

Dean takes another deep breath at Seth’s name for Father Michael, but he carries on, “Yes. If you’d just give it a chance.”

“And I’d wish you’d give me a chance, Daddy, but we can’t always get what we want.”

“What?” Dean says, completely flabbergasted. “What did you just call me?”

Seth shrugs, gives what’s becoming his trademark smirk and says, “Father, Daddy, same difference, right?”

“No. Not really,” Dean answers. “Not at all, actually.”

“Well, I think it’s got a nice ring to it. See you Sunday, Daddy.” Seth keeps up his grin, then waves as he heads out the door. 

Dean’s never met a person that’s too much to handle, but Seth Rollins may be the first. 

It’s more of the same for weeks on end. All the blatant flirting and overtly sexual comments. Seth is relentless. And then he goes to confession again. Dean sighs as he enters the box, knowing Seth’s on the other side. 

“Hey, Daddy!” Seth greets through the grate. 

“How may I help you today?”

“Forgive me, Daddy, for I have sinned. Last night I kept thinking about you naked and I jacked off, like, three times.”

“Please stop calling me that.”

“But I really like it. It’s got a nice ring to it. But, really, debating what I call you isn’t what we’re in here for. I’m here to get forgiveness.”

“You know you can’t attain true forgiveness unless you truly repent your sins.”

“I can get temporary forgiveness, though, right? I mean, that’s what all the praying bullshit is for. You tell me what to say, and I pray the sins away. At least until I start jackin’ it thinkin’ about you again.”

“Seth, if you want to find the path to God, then you must learn to control yourself. I know sinning is easy, I know first hand how easy it is to go down that road. But you must want to change yourself first before anything I say will help. You could say three thousand Hail Mary’s, but they won’t absolve you of your sins. You could sit in church day after day, but if you don’t _want_ to change your ways, then no amount of prayer will.”

“That was a beautiful speech, Daddy. Tell me more?”

“Please stop wasting my time.”

“What the hell else would you be doing? Dusting off Jesus? Watering the flower garden? Orgy with the fellow priests?”

“Leave. Leave this confessional now.”

“Fine, be that way. You’re no fun.” Seth leaves his side of confession and Dean waits for him to walk past before he steps out. It’s been years since he’s been so infuriated with someone. Infuriated and infatuated.

The next time they see each other is the afterschool session. Dean’s eyes widen slightly as he takes in Seth’s appearance. Half of his hair is dyed blonde. And he’s dressed nicer than usual. Seth doesn’t hang around after the session, doesn’t try to provoke Dean in any way. 

It’s strange. 

On Sunday, Seth’s wearing a shirt and tie. When he comes up for communion, he places his palms out before him for Dean to place the wafer. Dean mutters, “Peace be with you,” as he gives Seth the wafer, and is shocked to hear a reply. 

“And also with you.”

Usually Seth is too busy playing around with the wafer on his tongue to even consider replying. 

Dean doesn’t know what to make of these sudden changes. He’s really not sure if he likes them, or not. 

The following week, when Seth shows up to the afterschool session again, it’s more of the same. Seth’s quiet and makes no lewd gestures the entire time. Once Dean dismisses everyone, he asks Seth to talk to him. “Is everything ok at home?”

“Yes.”

“Are you feeling ok?”

“Yes.”

The answers sound far too polite to be coming from Seth’s mouth. “May I ask, then, what provoked this sudden...” he pauses for a moment, thinking, “change of attitude?”

“You told me that to find the Lord, I had to change. So, I’m changing. For you.”

“Seth, you didn’t have to change everything about yourself. This? The Seth standing in front of me right now is a far cry from the Seth I originally met. You were never meant to lose _yourself_. I meant for you to discover a spiritual side of yourself.”

“Well, if you liked me so much like that, how come you wouldn’t fuck me?” Seth asks him. “How come you told me to change, when this whole time you liked me the way I was?”

“Seth, you’re sixteen. I’m not going to fuck you. But,” he adds, “I didn’t know how much I’d miss you until you completely changed yourself.”

“You told me to change to find the Lord. I tried to change. I wanted to change if that meant you’d finally notice me.”

“Believe me, Seth, I’ve always noticed you.”

Seth takes a deep breath and looks around the room quickly before stepping up to Dean and pressing their lips together. The kiss doesn’t last long before Dean is putting his hands up, pushing Seth back. “Didn’t you want that?” Seth asks.

“Seth, you’re far too young.”

“I’m sixteen and making my own decisions. It’s not like you’re not off diddling some prepubescent altar boy.” He reaches out and grabs Dean’s wrist, pulling his hand to his crotch so Dean can feel his growing bulge. “I want this.” He grabs at Dean’s crotch, feels it’s in a similar state. “And you do, too.”

“I’m a _priest_. I took a vow of celibacy. And you’re still just a boy.”

“I’m not a goddamn _boy_. I’ve told you, I think about you all the time, think about what it’s like to get fucked.” He steps back in close, wraps his hand behind Dean’s neck. “I want you to be the one to fuck me.” He nips at Dean’s earlobe, and the next thing he knows, Dean’s head has turned and their lips are crushed together, tongues pushed in each other’s mouths. Dean’s hands are wrapped around Seth’s hips, pulling him in even closer. 

“Wait, wait, we can’t. We can’t do this,” Dean says, stepping back. 

“Why the fuck not?!”

“We’re in a church.”

“Oh. We could fuck in the confessional.”

“No.”

“A pew?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Toilet stall?”

“Seth.”

“Don’t tell me you’re backing out now. I need this taken care of,” he says, grabbing his dick through his jeans. “And if you don’t do it, I’ll find someone who will.”

“No one should be in the rectory right now,” Dean says, knowing in his gut it’d crush him if Seth actually found someone else to take care of his needs. “Follow me.” He and Seth leave the room and head to the adjoining building, Dean adjusting himself under his robes, Seth following behind a few steps, hoping he doesn’t look suspicious. 

His room in the rectory is small. All that consists of for décor are crosses and rosary beads. But Seth really doesn’t care about any of that, not as Dean closes the door and shuts them away from the world. 

Seth drops to his knees right in front of Dean, whose legs are hitting his bed. He lifts the robes and is disappointed when he’s met with dress pants. “The fuck is this? These things should be more like kilts.” He fiddles with the button and zipper before pulling them and the white briefs over Dean’s hips and letting them drop to the floor. “Need easier access than this.” He grips at the base of Dean’s cock, starting to stroke him to full hardness. It doesn’t take long before Dean’s cock is rigid and dripping. “Fuckin’ hell, this is better than what I dreamed of.”

Dean’s whole body is tense as Seth starts to stroke him. It’s been so long, too long, he thinks. He removes his robes, wanting to be able to see Seth. 

“You ever fuck someone before?” Seth asks after taking an experimental lick at the tip.

“Not for a long time,” Dean answers eventually, once he’s over the shock of the young man’s touch. 

“So you’re like a born again virgin, or something?” He pauses, licks at Dean again, then asks, “How long’s it been?”

Dean actually chuckles. “I was your age.”

“Shit, you mean it’s been like forty years since you got laid?”

“Twelve. It’s been twelve years since I’ve even thought about this.” He wraps his hands into Seth’s hair, tightening his grip as Seth opens his mouth and slowly takes him inside. Dean moans, trying so had to control his body and not just thrust into Seth’s mouth. It’s hard, though. Because he wants to so badly be fully surrounded by that wet heat.

Seth pulls back soon enough, wiping the drool off his lips. He looks up at Dean, who’s staring so intently back at him. “Remember one time I told you I bet I’d be real good at deepthroating? Wait til you see this, Daddy. I’ve been practicing.” Taking a deep breath, Seth opens his mouth and starts to slide down Dean’s cock until the tip is hitting the back of his mouth. His throat tightens up, but he fights past the gag reflex to hold him there. 

Every time Seth’s gag reflex acts up, Dean feels it, feels that throat get tighter, and he’s already holding back the urge to come. “Seth, Seth, stop. Please,” he begs. 

Pulling off with a pop, Seth looks up, drool dripping down his chin. His lips are swollen and red and his voice is scratchy when he asks, “What? Did I do something wrong?”

“Didn’t want to… I didn’t want to come.”

“It’s ok, Daddy, I’d have swallowed. Or,” he starts as he stands up, “are you saying you want to come in my ass? Is that what you want? You wanna fuck me now?” He presses his lips to Dean’s, mutters against them, “I want you to fuck me.”

It takes no time at all to remove Seth’s clothes, leaving them in a heap on the floor. Seth takes control again, kissing Dean, grinding their crotches together. He sits on the bed, Dean following as he scoots upwards, their lips still attached. 

“You want it like this?” Seth asks once his head hits the pillow. “I know I’d like to be able to watch you.”

“Yeah, yeah, that sounds good,” he agrees. He leans back onto his heels and stares at Seth, brown and blonde hair splayed out across his pillow, tan, lean body glistening with a light sheen of sweat, dick resting flat against his belly. “Fuck.”

“That’s right, Daddy,” he says with a grin. He bends his knees, keeping his feet flat against the bed, and spreads his legs wide. “I’ve never actually had a dick in me before, but I’ve played with myself. Mostly when thinkin’ about you,” he adds. “I can get myself ready for ya.”

“What?” Dean asks.

“Want me to do that?” Seth slips two fingers into his own mouth and swirls his tongue around, his fingers sloppy wet when he pulls them out. He reaches between his legs and starts to tease his hole. 

As Dean watches the show, he feels his cock twitch. He still feels like he’s on the brink of orgasm, and watching Seth open himself up as he slowly works his two fingers in as far as they’ll go, hearing him moan and seeing him writhe in pleasure only brings him closer, and he’s not even touching himself. 

When it gets to be too much to just watch, Dean scoots up closer and slowly moves his hand toward Seth’s ass. 

“Slick ‘em up first, Daddy,” Seth says. 

Hesitantly, Dean brings his hand back up towards his mouth and puts two fingers into his mouth. He feels awkward, licking at his own fingers as Seth watches him, but he wants to know what Seth feels like, so he does it. Once they’re wet, he drops his hand down again, working in a fingertip next to Seth’s. He feels so tight around him, even with the stretching Seth had done. “I hope I remember how to do this,” he mutters to himself. Hell, he doesn’t even know if he’s kissing any good, it’s been so long. 

They work together to get Seth stretched out, both of them working two fingers in and out. Dean watches everything, from Seth’s face to the way his back arches off the bed when he hits just the right spot inside him. 

“Fuck me, Daddy, please, I don’t wanna wait anymore.”

Pulling out his fingers, Dean spits into his hand and jerks himself a couple times, hoping he’s got his cock wet enough. He inches forward on his knees and, with one hand holding tight behind Seth’s knee and his right hand holding his cock, he lines up and slowly pushes the tip inside. “Holy shit,” he whispers. 

Seth chuckles. “Guess it really is holy with you, isn’t it?”

Dean gives him a look, but all he gets in return is a wink. He slides in further, letting both of them adjust as he goes, until he’s all the way in. He stays there for a while, overwhelmed with sensation. His right hand moves to Seth’s leg, now both hands gripping right at the bend in the knees. Holding on tight, Dean slowly pulls his hips back, feeling the tight drag of Seth’s ass as he moves. He rocks forward again, wondering how he’s even lasted ten seconds Seth feels so good. 

“That’s it,” Seth encourages, rocking his own hips up.

Leaning forward, Dean presses his lips to Seth’s as he picks up a rhythm. When they break apart, he’s steadily rolling his hips, fucking deep into Seth with each thrust. Seth’s bent in half, doesn’t even notice it, all he can think about is how Dean’s dick feels in him, how good it feels getting fucked. 

“I swear, Daddy, ridin’ ass must be just like ridin’ a bike. You didn’t forget a damn thing,” he says, clasping his hands behind Dean’s neck to pull him down for another kiss. 

Every few thrusts, Dean gets it just right and brushes up against that spot in Seth that has his body tensing up and moans escaping from his lips. Each time Dean does that, he can feel Seth getting tighter around his cock. It doesn’t take much of Seth clenching his ass around him to send him over that edge. Dean thrusts in to the hilt, mouth planted firmly against Seth’s as he comes. 

“Fuck, yeah, Daddy,” Seth says around Dean’s mouth as he comes, too. 

Dean leans back and sets down Seth’s legs before slipping out of him. They’re both breathing heavily, just looking at each other. Dean takes in the mess of cum on Seth’s stomach, the cum that’s starting to drizzle out of Seth, but what really gets him is that smile of bliss on Seth’s face. “How was that?” he asks, voice raspy and fucked out. 

“Think you should be able to know the answer without having to ask,” Seth replies, running his fingers through the drying cum on him. “When are we doing that again?”

“You want to do that again?” 

Seth sits up, wincing a little at the ache in his ass. He runs a hand through Dean’s curls and pecks his lips. “You thought my fantasies were bad before? Bet they’re gonna be nothing compared to what’s to come, now that I know what it feels like. And it’s still gonna be you that’s the star of ‘em.” He reaches down, grabs Dean’s cock. “Now I’ve got first hand experience with this, I’ll be thinkin’ about you a whole lot more. Probably jerk off, like, four times a day now.”

“Fuck.”

“I mean, if you wanna go again now, that’s cool. Didn’t think your old ass would be up for another round so soon.”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Dean says, stopping Seth from lying down. “I just mean… This whole thing…”

“You ever miss it? I mean, touching someone else? Fucking?” Seth asks as he nips at Dean’s bottom lip.

“No. Not until you come along.”

“And now that I’m here?”

“I think I would miss it,” he admits.

Seth smiles at him, kissing him quickly. “Good. Now, I should get cleaned up and head home. But don’t worry, I’ll be back Thursday. Can’t miss out on the group session.”


End file.
